That Was So Not Funny!
by The Elder Lionheart
Summary: Yu Yu meets X-men. You choose pairings. No real plot, let's see where this takes us! Rogue and Kitty will play major parts. The chapters now will be in Rogue, Kitty POVs
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. And please don't forget to read and review!

Man, I'm so liking the Disclaimer. I might have got it from someone else.  In that case, it's disclaimed to you!

/Youko talking/

[Kurama talking]

*Telepathy*

Scene change

  
            "I like didn't stay up that late!" Kitty protested loudly. 

            "Kitten, the entire book is translated!" Ororo replied.

            "I was doing my job, like ya'll wanted me to!" Kitty had the habit of saying ya'll from rooming with Rogue.

"It's dangerous to your health!"  
            "Next time like give me orders to take my sweet time potentially saving someone's life!" Kitty scowled and stalked off.

"Ororo, Kathryn's fine. And she wanted to help Rogue." Charles said.

"I know, but…"  
            "Let's just see what Kathryn translated." Charles suggested.

            "They're like so infuriating! I was trying to help Roguey, and they tell me to not stay up all night translating some stupid demon book that might help her! Ahhh!" Kitty slammed her fist into a tree only to go through it.

            /I'm not the only one who saw that. /

            [No. That girl did just go through a tree.]

            /No I mean, did you see her shirt? /

            [What?]

            /It's made of Makai cotton. /

            [Oh. What of it?]

            /Stayed up all night translating a youkai book, wears Makai cotton…/

            [You think she's Yume?]

             /Maybe…/

            [Be more vague. Please?]

            /Smart ass/

            [Takes one to know one.]

            "Hello ma'am." Kurama greeted the fuming Kitty.

            "Hm? Like, hello. May I help you?" Kitty eyed him warily.

            /Oh yes you may! I prefer top… /

            [She didn't mean it like that!]

            "I need to find the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children." Kurama requested calmly.

            "Why?"

            /She doesn't trust us…/

            [Shut up and maybe I can get her to.] Kurama sighed.

            "I need to speak with Professor Charles Xavier."

            "…Follow me." Kitty turned around and Kurama followed her out of the park.

            /Nice rear! /

            [Shut up!] Kurama blushed.

Kitty shifted slightly and phased through the wooden two-rail gate lining the left side of the driveway. (It also lined the right side) The soccer ball flew at her and Kitty jumped up, twisting around and kicking the ball, aiming at Bobby's head.

"Hey, watch it! You could poke someone's eyes out!" Kitty scowled. The original new recruits looked sheepish, but continued playing their violent game of soccer, no powers involved yet.

"KKB!" Amara grabbed her arm and shoved a magazine in her face.

"Yes?" Kitty rolled her eyes and Kurama smiled softly.

"What do you think I should order? Red with white, blue with purple, yellow with orange, dark blue with gray, or pink with green?" Amara asked.

"Blue with purple. And put me down for like pink with green please." Kitty answered and Amara squealed and ran back to Jean at the picnic table. 

"Hey Kit-Kat? Is this a real word?" Leah, one of the new recruits with the power to repeat violin sounds, asked pointing at onomatopoeia. 

"Yeah onomatopoeia words are comic book words, like boom and whoosh!" Kitty explained.

"Thanks!" Leah took to a different picnic table.

"I never did properly introduce myself, did I?" Kitty looked at Kurama.

"No, but I didn't introduce myself either."  
            "Kathryn Anna Pryde called Kitty."    
            "Minamino Shuichi called Kurama."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Kitty grinned.

Kurama laughed and followed Kitty down the driveway to the cement steps leading to the oak double doors. Youko continued making suggestive comments, but Kurama ignored him, enjoying the friendly atmosphere at the Institute. Kitty opened the doors and held them for Kurama. He jerked slightly upon hearing her soft scream. 

/What? What is that? /

[A rubber dart, I think]

Kitty had a bright orange dart stuck to her forehead. Kurt had the decency to look slightly abashed, but was trying hard to hide his grin. Kurama, however, grinned at Kitty's appearance. When Kurt had fired the first shot, it was a signal to Evan, Tim, and Tom. (Tim and Tom are brothers; Tim can fly and Tom can breathe underwater) They all had guns that shot five darts at a time. Kitty had sixteen darts total stuck to her, each either bright orange or neon yellow. Evan, Tim, and Tom both broke into laughter, followed by Kurt, and Kurama chuckled quietly.

"Like, that was so not funny!" Kitty snapped.

"Sorry, Keehty! Ve didn't know it vas you, we were hoping for Jean!" Kurt muttered. Kitty scowled and yanked the darts off her body. Glancing at the chuckling Kurama, she stuck the last one to his forehead and called for the Professor, hoping he'd hear her thoughts.

"Kurama! Koenma said you'd be coming. Please, right this way. The Professor's office is down this hallway." Ororo smiled sweetly at the kitsune. Kitty rolled her eyes and went back outside to look at the magazine with Jean and Amara. Kurama followed Ororo, forgetting about the dart on his forehead as he discussed mentally with Charles.

  
Let me guess, you don't ever want me to write again?

Pairings? Vote!


	2. Chapter One

Ya'll already saw the disclaimer.

/Youko talking/

[Kurama talking]

*Telepathy*

Scene change

just me-the cool girl: We'll see what we can do.

sleepy26: Here's the more you requested.

Chaotic Dreamer: We're glad you find this funny.

Sanity: Questionable: Awesome name! The rest of the cast'll make an appearance, and Youko will have some odd experiences too!

Katzztar: Well we're glad that you do! I've probably read the ones you have, so I know how frustrating it is to have no Kitty in 'em. Rogue'll explain why Kitty was all valley-girl in the last chapter, and you'll see the more cheerful aspect of Kitty's personality!

Thanks to anyone else who reviewed, except if you flamed.

Rogue's POV

All right, so it's been what? Three days since th' shifty Kurama came home wit' Pryde? An' when Ah say 'shifty' Ah mean how he's all red one minute an' all white wit' a tail in th' next. Ororo said he flickahs, which is the same thing as far as Ah'm concerned. Eithah way, we were in th' meetin' room, which didn't bode well for a good portion of us. An' the Acolytes an' Brothahs are here so it was definitely not good.

            "As you all know, Kurama came here to the Institute on important mission. Some of you might not know this, but Kurama was a demon, or part demon." What th' heck was th' Professor smokin'?   
Ah still can't believe he let a demon here intah th' Institute! Th' demons live in Makai, where they can't hurt us or th' humans. So how'd one get out an' why did th' Professor trust 'em? Jeanie was ticked an' so was Scott.

            "Professor, you let a demon in?" Scott shouted. Quiet down boy!  
            "No, I let a demon in." Pryde rolled her eyes. Ah swear she's weirder than th' rest of us. When she's angry, she's all valley speak an' when she's not angry, she's sarcastic. Shouldn't it be th' other way 'round?

            "He's a demon and demons are supposed to be in Makai, right?" Jubilation was sittin' next tah Drake, but she didn't look scared, considerin' she was droolin' over Kurama before he left.

            "Yes, Jubilation. And Kurama was sent by Koenma." No way! Th' Koenma who rules Reikai or whatevah? Man this situation is serious if Koenma's involved.

            "Oh…" Can't yah come up wit' a bettah response, Scott? 

            "What was this Kurama guy's mission?" Lance asked. Am Ah sensin' some jealously, Rocky?

            "He came to deliver a message. There is tournament going on, the Dark Tournament. Five of you'll be going to fight in it." 

            "Sweet!" Drake, Ray, and Roberto shouted at th' same time. They're excited at least.

            "Who's all goin'?" Johnny flicked his lightah on an' off. Damn, that's an annoyin' habit.

            "Me, the Runt, Speedy." Can Sabretooth count? That was only three.

            "Who else?" Jeanie looked ever so curious.

            "…Rogue and-" !!!

            "WHAT!?" Ah am not goin' tah no demon festival!

            "Why does Roguey get to have all the fun?" Who said that? Pryde's th' only one allowed tah call me Roguey so…

            "Pryde, Ah am not goin' so yah can take mah place!"

            "Not necessary, Rogue. Kathryn-"

            "-Kitty-" Pryde interrupted.

            "-will be going to the Dark Tournament as well."  The Professor gave Pryde a look. Big deal! Ah don't wanna go!

            "So what? Ah don't wanna go!" 

            "You and Kathryn-"

            "-Kitty-"

            "-have to go. Your mutations are unique. They may not work on different demons. With Kitin possibly being a demon, we have to be ready for anything." The Professor gave Pryde another look. Oh Ah get it now… still don't wanna go but Ah will.

            "I getta go! I getta go! I getta go! I getta go!" Pryde chanted exuberantly. Ah finally had a use for that word. Tah describe Pryde. 

            "Bobby, you'll go as well." Ororo said. Why does Drake gotta go?

            "No fair, wait what'd you say?" Drake almost started whinin'.

            "We need someone to gather information about the various demons there. Your mutation will provide you enough protection should any problems arise." Hank explained. Why Drake?

Regular Point of View

            /Why'd we have to leave? /

            [We were just delivering a message.]

            /We didn't have to leave her! /

            [Obsessed?]

            /Am not. And you liked her too! /

            [Yes, but I don't plan on stalking her.]

            /How come there were so many pretty girls there? /

            [I'm going to pretend I didn't here that.]

            /You didn't. You…thought it. /

            [You thought it and projected towards me.]

            /That works. /

            [There was something odd about Miss Rogue.]

            /She's Yume. /

            [What!?]

            /She's Yume. Her powers mirror the missing youkai's. /

            [We'll have to tell Koenma.]

            /Kitty… reminded me of someone. /

            [Who?]            

            /I'm not sure…/

            [For once in your life.]

            /So many voices from the past. Which one is she? /

            [Youko?]

Well, voting is still open so…


End file.
